Vampire Knight Istant Messaging
by TwilightFaith
Summary: Have you ever wonderd if everybody just sat in their dorm and didn't do anything? If you did, then you should read this. If you didn't...Well you should still read this.
1. Chapter 1

Kaname has logged on

Aido has logged on

Kain has logged on

Kaname: Instant messaging! Instant messaging! I am instant messaging!

Aido: Kaname-sama, are you alright?

Kaname: Yes Aido, I'm fine.

Aido: May I ask you a question?

Kaname: Yes.

Aido: Do you have a crush on Riley-sama?

Kaname: Watch it Aido…

Aido: Why? Don't you like her?

Kaname: You're going too far. I suggest you stop.

Aido: With all due respect Kaname-sama, you cannot do anything to me for speaking the truth.

Kaname: …yes I can.

Aido: Kaname-sama! Do you or do you not like Riley-sama?!

Kain: Hanabusa, you've gotten really brave against President Kuran. Did someone do something to you? Was it Kiryu?

Aido: No! Shut up! I was just asking Kaname-sama what he thought of Riley-sama.

Kain: President Kuran, _do_ you like her?

Kaname: I only think of her as a friend.

Aido: Or as a girlfriend…

Kaname: Come to my room later.

Aido: Yes Kaname-sama.

Kaname: You too Kain.

Kain: Dammit.

Kaname: But to answer your question, I do have a crush on her. I'm in love with her. So if you tell her anything, YOU WILL BE SORRY!

Shiki has logged on

Shiki: Hey. What are you guys talking about- Oh, wait never mind.

Kain: Yeah.

Shiki: So Dorm President _does_ like her. I've been wondering why he keeps looking at her like he wanted to propose to her right there.

Kaname: Was it that obvious?

Kain: Yeah, it kinda was.

Kaname: Shiki, do you know anything else?

Shiki: Yes.

Kaname: Can you tell me?

Shiki: No.

Kaname: Is there anything I'm not allowed to know?

Shiki: Yes.

Kaname: Is there anything I am allowed to know?

Shiki: No…

Kaname: Ha! I knew it. Tell me.

Shiki: I really can't…

Kaname: Yes you can and you will.

Shiki: Fine. After today's classes are over.

Kaname: But it's barely noon!

Shiki: You just have to be patient.

Kaname: I'll get you.

Shiki: Not unless you want to know.

Kaname: This is unfair.

Aido: Sorry Kaname-sama, but that's just life.

Kain: No, that's just Shiki.

Shiki: That's just me? How rude.

Aido: Ha. You said "How Rude".

Kain: Yeah. That kind of makes you sound like Takuma.

Ichijo has logged on

Ichijo: What makes Shiki sound like me- Huh?

Kaname: Wait.

Ichijo: …

Kaname: In 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1.

Ichijo: YOU PEOPLE ARE MEEEAAAAAANN!

Kaname: I had nothing to do with it.

Shiki: I was the victim so obviously I can't be blamed.

Ichijo: AIDO! KAIN! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!

Aido: Ha. Revenge.

Kain: Don't push it Hanabusa. When Takuma wants to, he can be pretty evil.

Ichijo: Kain is right so I won't get revenge on him. But Aido, YOU WILL SUFFER MY REVENGE!

Aido: Ha, ha, ha. Funny.

Ichijo: You better watch your back!

Aido: Oh don't worry, I will.

Shiki: How did this conversation get from Kaname's crush on Riley to getting revenge on Aido?

Ichijo: Riley and Kaname sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes Kaname with the baby carriage!

Aido: OOOOHHHHH! SILENCE!

Kain: Hanabusa, you didn't leave enough time for there to be silence. You posted your comment three seconds after Ichijo you crazy fool.

Aido: You're so mean…

Kain: You're so stupid…

Shiki: Just shut up…

Kaname: Quit arguing…

Ichijo: What are you guys doing?

Aido: Stuff…

Ichijo: I'm logging out! Revenge Aido! BYE!

Ichijo has logged out

Shiki: I'm going too.

Kaname: To make-out with Ichijo?

Shiki: Shut up.

Shiki has logged out

Kain: Bye.

Kain has logged out

Aido: Bye. Ha, revenge.

Aido has logged out

Kaname: This is my chance.

Kaname: jdjkdbcksdbckawdbcwshcbvjshdbcndbcvdhbfvhedbhsdbvwkhdbcfjwhbcfwhkfbvjhwdvchwdvchdcvhdvchwdcvhdcvwhsdcvwjhcvwjhcvwjhdcvwjhcvwjhdcvwjhdcvjwhcvwjcdh ndbcvdbbhcdvsdnhcgvwdcvkdcsdc d cwd wudwdgbwehdgwedgwhdwhjdcvshcdvsjhcvwhdvcwhkvcf,wehbvw,ghe

Kaname: It wasn't as fun as I thought it would be.

Kaname has logged out


	2. Chapter 2: Girls

Rima has logged on

Ruka has logged on

Seiren has logged on

Riley has logged on

Ruka: Hey Riley. Can I ask you something? Do you like Kaname-sama?

Riley: I didn't give you permission to ask me a question.

Ruka: So…Do you?

Riley: Yes.

Ruka: Oh. I didn't think you'd tell me so easily. I thought you would be harder to persuade.

Riley: I just didn't want to hear you talk.

Seiren: Ha! I _told_ you nobody wanted to hear you talk, but you just never listen!

Rima: Yeah. Cause if we let you talk, you would be forever talking your ass off.

Riley: Why do you care? You're forever talking your ass of about Shiki.

Rima: Well that's different.

Seiren: Say something else we never heard.

(Awkward Silence)

Riley: I know! Let's play a game!

Seiren: What type of game?

Riley: So it goes like this. We take turns saying three guy's names and then the person you ask has to tell us which one they want to marry, fuck, and be friends with.

Ruka: Huh?

Riley: Like this. Seiren? Hmm…Kaname, Zero, and Aido.

Seiren: Fuck Kaname, marry Aido, and be friends with Zero.

Ruka: Ooohhh I get it. And Seiren, Aido? Really? That's just nasty.

Seiren: Everything about you is nasty.

Ruka: Shut up!

Seiren: So Rima, Kain, Kiryu, and Ichijo

Rima: Which Kiryu? Zero or Ichiru?

Seiren: Zero.

Rima: Fuck Kain, marry Ichijo, and be friends with Ichiru.

Seiren: You deaf bitch I said Zero! Dammit!

Rima: Well excuse me if I just happen to like Ichiru more than Zero!

Seiren: Just shut up.

Rima: WHAT?! YOU STARTED IT!

Seiren: And now I'm ending it. So shut up.

Rima: AND BE FRIENDS WITH ZERO! HAPPY?!

Seiren: Very.

Rima: Riley. Kaname, Shiki, and Ichijo.

Riley: Marry Kaname, fuck Ichijo, and friends with Shiki.

Riley: Let's make this harder. Ruka, for you. Toga Yagari, Headmaster Cross, and Ichio.

Ruka: Um…I…Err…Are you sure I have to answer this?

Riley: That's the reason I asked you this, so you could answer it. Other than that, I would have never asked you.

Ruka: Fuck Headmaster Cross…be friends with Ichio…And marry Yagari.

Seiren: Oh. My. God. HA! THIS IS RICH!

Rima: EHMAGOSH YEAH!

Riley: Wanna go tell everyone? I call telling the rest of the night class.

Seiren: And Ichiru and Zero right? They have to know this too. This is just way too good for them not to know.

Rima: But we can't get it done because that would mean ditching class and Headmaster Cross doesn't like it when we ditch.

Ruka: Last time we ditched, we couldn't leave our dorm.

Riley: I'll ditch class and tell them.

Rima: You're a pureblood, you can't. It'll ruin your pride.

Riley: Being a pureblood is soooo haaard. People expect you to be perfect and stuff, but I hate all of that. It's like living in a universe with shit for company.

Ruka: You're also forgetting that you're the only pureblood that cusses.

Riley: I DO NOT CARE!

Seiren: How about you tell Yagari and everybody else, and we'll tell the rest of the night class.

Riley: Got it.

Seiren: BYE!

Rima: Holla!

Seiren has logged off

Rima has logged off

Riley: You will never survive this.

Ruka: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Riley has logged off

Ruka: My life is crap.

Ruka has logged off

Yuki has logged on

Yuki: WAAAIIIT YOU GUYS! DON'T LEAVE ME!

Yuki: Why am I always late? I hate it when they leave me out. It makes me sad.

Yuki has logged off

**Author's Note: Like heeeeyyyy! This is chapter two! If you were wondering who Riley is, she's the girl Kaname has the hots for. I'm going to make him suffer! By the way, I'm kinda stumped on what Ichijo's revenge should be. What do I make Aido say?! PLEASE REVIEW! (And tell me what I should make Aido say. Should Aido suffer? Poor Hanabusa.) Did you like the game? Tell me in your REVIEW. Please? If you don't I'll get you because I'm a qualified Vampire Hunter. Trained to be the best by TOGA YAGARI! Chapter 3's coming out. Bye!**


	3. MY NAME IS WHAT!

Zero has logged on

Ichiru has logged on

Kaname has logged on

Ichijo has logged on

Shiki has logged on

Aido has logged on

Kain has logged on

Seiren has logged on

Rima has logged on

Ruka has logged on

Ichiru: Hey! Hi! Guess what! Ruka-

Zero: Shut up you senseless idiot. Riley told us not to tell. Even if you're sure she told them.

Ichiru: Yeah….I don't care. It's just too good because somebody *cough cough* RUKA *cough cough* is gonna get humiliated.

Zero: Do you WANT your life to be miserable?

Ichiru: My life is already miserable.

Aido: Don't say that! It's gonna get better!

Ichiru: You are part of the reason my life is miserable.

Aido: *begins to cry*

Zero: What's with you guys and actions? We can't see you doing it.

Ichiru: You gotta believe you see it. Anyway, it makes it more interesting. It's boring if you just do words.

Zero: Says you.

Kaname: What a disgraceful conversation.

Zero: What a disgraceful face.

Ichiru: *laughs uncontrollably*

Zero: Kuran. Just a little word of advice. Everything you say, I will use it against you.

Kaname: Thank you for telling me that.

Zero: You are welcome.

Kaname: Shut up.

Ruka: Wait. Of your whole conversation, what you're trying to say was Rima, Seiren, and Riley told you guys everything? THOSE STUPID IDIOTS!

Rima: Hmm….If you only knew we were logged on the whole time.

Seiren: What exactly does she know?

Rima: Very little.

Seiren: WAAIT. Does she even know how to COUNT? Remember when we were having that little get-together? She was counting and when she got to 15, she hesitated. I was like OMG WHAAAAT?

Rima: I was thinking "How can she win Kaname-sama's love if she doesn't even know how to count past 15?"

Ruka: ECH HEM!

Rima: …Bless you?

Ruka: Kaname-sama. Doesn't. Need. To. Know. This.

Seiren: He already knew.

Ruka: WHAT?!

Seiren: Hey. He's my master. What did you expect? That you could keep your little secret from him?

Ruka: Actually yeah.

Riley has logged on

Toga Yagari has logged on

Headmaster Cross has logged on

Ichio has logged on

Riley: Hey my bitches.

Ruka: I'm not your bitch.

Riley: Yes you are!

Ruka: No I'm not.

Riley: Ruka, you of all people should know it's useless to argue with me.

Ruka: I'm sorry.

Riley: Exactly.

Ichijo: You're so scary! You, Zero, and Ichiru are so much alike. No wonder you guys are related.

Ichiru: No wonder no one likes you.

Zero: No…They like him. It's just that he likes to make a point. And that's what's annoying.

Yagari: Hey. Shut up and explain why this Ruka bitch is so interested in us.

Riley: Weeell…The Ruka bitch really likes you guys. Wants to marry you, wants to fuck with Headmaster, and wants to be friends with Ichio.

Headmaster: NOOOOOO! I'm too young to have sexual intercourse with my students!

Ichio: I think you've gone too far Miss Souen.

Yagari: I will not marry some vampire chick.

Riley: HEY! Headmaster, you're too old to call yourself young and GET A DAMN GRIP! SHE'S PROBABLY OLDER THAN YOU ARE! Ichio, you should be glad anyone would want to be friends with you. I feel really bad for Takuma. And Master, you are pretty cute so I don't get why you're so against the idea of some vampire liking you. SO WHAT IF SHE DOES?!

Headmaster: You're so scary!

Ichio: I agree with you.

Yagari: Heeey! She's my student so shut the fuck up.

Riley: That is so nice of you to say!

Yagari: *blushes*

Riley: AWWW! HE'S BLUSHING! That's so cute!

Headmaster: I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO LOOKS CUTE BLUSHING! YOU LIAR!

Riley: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Shiki: Must have been your imagination.

Headmaster: I think you're right.

Kain: Of course he's right. If he spent all this time just listening to you, I'm pretty sure he knows what he's saying.

Aido: OH GOODY! The high and mighty Akatsuki! A.k.a. POCKY STEALER!

Riley: I thought Zero was the pocky stealer.

Zero: No matter. I'M STILL ABETTER HUNTER THAN YOU! HA!

Ichiru: You wish! I'm the strongest, the smartest, and the most strategic!

Riley: HA! It's so funny cuz it isn't true! You guys! I'm the best hunter. I take from our parents….And Shizuka.

Yagari: Actually, I'm the best hunter the Hunter Society has ever known ever since your parents died. Your parents were killed by a Level E.

Riley: *quietly* Do you know anything about our parents?

Yagari: A bit.

Ichiru: Tell us about our father please.

Yagari: Your father's name is Kioshi.

Ichiru: Kioshi meaning "Pure" in Japanese?

Yagari: Yes. He was the best hunter known. Well before that, did you know that the Kiryu's were the best hunters known to the whole Hunter Association?

Zero: Well yeah.

Riley: Of course.

Yagari: You see, when there was a Level E on the loose, we only thought that your parents could kill it. But what we didn't realize was that that specific Level E has been on the loose since the day it's been changed which was eight years ago. So four years later, we sent them to hunt it down but I guess it wasn't enough. They got killed. But don't worry. We went out in a group and we killed it. I guess we should have thought it out.

Zero: Enough about our family history! We already know about that! Tell us about our father.

Yagari: Your father was a great and warm-hearted person. He always tried to help those in need even though he should've cared about himself more.

Riley: What about our mother?

Yagari: Your mother's name is Asami.

Ichiru: Asami meaning "Morning Beauty"?

Yagari: Yes. You know Ichiru, we know what it means.

Ichiru: But do you hear anyone else telling everyone else what it means?

Yagari: No…

Ichiru: Exactly.

Yagari: Well she was very much like your father except that she was always helping people whether or not they know they need it. And yes she is very beautiful but you guys look more like your father. Not your faces but your hair, skin, skills, things like that. Other than what I told you, I don't know anything else. Other than…

Zero: Yes?

Yagari: I'm your legal guardian. Even though Kaien has been taking care of you, I'm your legal guardian. I'm like your third father.

Zero: Third?

Yagari: I just train you. Cross looks after you. Cross is your second father.

Shiki: I like that story you told us. Not the killing part but the nice family part.

Kaname: I think everyone did.

Yagari: Sorry. I forgot the last part.

Kaname: What last part?

Yagari: "Riley" isn't your real name.

Riley: ….Excuse me?

Yagari: Your parents put a lot of thought into your name.

Ichiru: What's her name?

Zero: Yeah. What is it?

Yagari: Her name is Haruka meaning "Distance".

Riley: Haruka?! I have the same name as the father of the Kurans?! HARUKA KURAN?! WHAT THE FUCK?! HARUKA KIRYU?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!

Yuki has logged on

Yuki: Wait. WHAT?! Riley's name is Haruka?! HA! She has the same name as my father?! OMG HA! *Laughs so hard she almost passes out*

Kaname: YUKI!

Yuki: Sorry…

Yuki has logged off

Zero: Riley…Are you okay?

Riley: …I'll be fine.

Headmaster: LOG OUT NOW!

Aido has logged off

Kain has logged off

Ichijo has logged off

Shiki has logged of

Ichio has logged off

Headmaster Cross has logged off

Toga Yagari has logged off

Ruka: Hey. Riley, when you feel like it you can talk to Rima, Seiren, and I. Bye Riley.

Rima: Bye.

Seiren: It's alright. We'll see you later. Bye.

Rima has logged off

Seiren has logged off

Ruka has logged off

Zero: When you want to, you can talk to Ichiru and me. Bye for now.

Ichiru: Bye little sister.

Zero has logged off

Ichiru has logged off

Kaname: Hey Riley. Can I ask you something?

Riley: Yeah?

Kaname: I know this is the wrong time but I…I really, really love you and I just like the way you do everything. You get me and you always know what I'm trying to say.

Riley: *blushes* Thank you. Why now?

Kaname: *blushes* Ruka told me you love me.

Riley: Typical.

Riley: But I love you too.

Kaname: Want to be my girlfriend?

Riley: Indeed. I would love to.

Kaname: I love you.

Riley: I love you too.

Kaname: I feel like someone's watching us.

Riley: I totally am expecting Ichiru to come out of nowhere and say "I knew it" or "HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD MEEEE?!"

Kaname: Talk to you later.

Riley: See you later Kuran. *shivers* Haruka.

Kaname has logged off

Riley has logged off

**Author's Note: You guuuys! REVIEWS! I NEED THEM REVIEWS! PLEASE! And as to the names, I am Japanese. I come from Japan. My name is Sukie. I know a bit of that slang and I ain't afraid to use it. At my school one time I met this selfish blond bitch flirting with MY boyfriend and I called her a slut. She glared at me and I actually bitch slapped that bitch! I love Vampire Knight and the characters. Mostly Zero. And please! I'm begging you! REVIEWS! Imma desperate bitch!** **Oh and the Haruka thing? Yeah That was my friend Alyssa's idea! Some credit goes to Alyssa. She absolutely loves fanfiction. Reviews!**


	4. Liar Part 1

**Authors Note: By the way, I got the idea of having Haruka and Juri in this chapter thanks to Yuu Kirishima's review. Thanks Yuu Kirishima! You know, I can change the chapters and have them somewhat what you guys suggest from your reviews. They help a lot. And that brings us back to Haruka and Juri. Well bye! **

Haruka: Juri, the kids are on to us. Juri. Juri! Are you listening?!

Juri: Calm down and yes. Haruka, you should just accept the fact that they like each other and grow up. You can't hate Kaname forever.

Haruka: Yes I can. He should be talking like that to Yuki. Not to that little stupid ass bitch!

Juri: Haruka, you can't hate people. It's bad and you should have seen this coming.

Haruka: That bitch doesn't deserve liking! She deserves a slap to the face! She has been talking to Kaname like an innocent angel, but she's really a demon!

Juri: She's different than the other girls, Haruka! I know Kaname likes her and she like him too!

Haruka: How do you know? Don't you recognize her?! She's the daughter of that stupid pureblood and that other stupid pureblood we call our brother! She's been lying the whole time! And why the hell would they give that little demon the same name as me?! If I ever have to talk to her, you better believe she won't come out mentally unscarred. I will scar her for life. That little bitch.

Juri: No…Haruka…She can't be. She's different! She can't be the daughter of Shizuka Hio and Rido Kuran! She can't!

Haruka: Oh but she is! You can't deny it! You know it too!

Juri: Well you're right but-

Haruka: AHA! I'm right, you're wrong! I'm right, you're wrong, I'm right! YEEAAH! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! I AM FABULOUS!

Juri: Haruka-

Haruka: SHUT UP I'M BEING FABULOUS HERE, CAN'T YOU SEE?!

Juri: *face palm*

Haruka: AT 3:00 I MAKE HISTORY! I'M RIGHT! YOU'RE WRONG!

Juri: Whaat?! 3:00?! Haruka, the kids! The kids, Haruka!

Haruka: What about them? I'm trying to be fabulous but some people just really get jealous.

Juri: Shut up! Haruka you idiot the kids are logging on at 3:00! We have to stop talking!

Haruka: Fine.

Juri: WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?! I SAID SHUT UP AND STOP TALKING IDIOT!

Haruka: You should calm down.

Juri: I AM CALM WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I CAN SEE THAT THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD CAN SEE THAT I AM COMPLETELY CALM SO STOP TYPING YOU THOUGHTLESS IDIOT!

Haruka: I'll stop.

Juri: Good. Now listen. If you want to listen in on their conversation, you can. But listen Haruka, come in and start talking or yelling or shouting if you want. But come in at the right time. When you absolutely can't take it anymore, that's when you come in, alright?

Haruka: Alright.

Juri: Good.

Riley has logged on

Kaname has logged on

Zero has logged on

Ichiru has logged on

Aido has logged on

Yagari has logged on

Headmaster Cross has logged on

Kain has logged on

Ruka has logged on

Rima has logged on

Seiren has logged on

Shiki has logged on

Ichijo has logged on

Ruka: I can't believe it. Why do you guys always have to make fun of me? Even Shiki does it and I thought he was the nicest guy in the night class.

Seiren: Well you were wrong.

Shiki: Isn't she always wrong?

Seiren: Good point. Yes she is.

Ichijo: Why are we here again?

Headmaster: Sometimes I feel like you guys never listen to me. Anyway, it's almost to the point where you guys need to get "The Talk."

Yagari: You told us that already. They don't need to have bloody ears.

Headmaster: How rude.

Aido: Ha! He said-

Kain: You crazy fool! Didn't you learn from your last mistake?!

Aido: Huh? Oh you mean when I was talking to Shiki. So?

Kain: You really don't get it, do you? You had Ichijo on your back for two weeks and now you're going to say it to the Headmaster? Headmaster will get back at you one way or another. And you don't want that and nobody wants to deal with that. Especially me. So shut up!

Aido: You don't have to be so mean.

Kain: *sigh*

Aido: YAY! You're doing it!

Kain: Why do I even bother?

Ichiru: I can always get revenge on him for you.

Kain: Don't you have other things to do?

Ichiru: I get tired of speaking to Zero. His life is not exciting.

Zero: Right here you know.

Ichiru: You know what? I hate it when you start talking about Yuki. She might like Kaname and all but just shut up! I can't stand it!

Headmaster: Ichirun, calm down.

Ichiru: Shut up.

Zero: You started it you little bastard!

Headmaster: Now, now Zerorin. Ichirun is your younger twin brother. Be nice.

Ichiru: HOW MANY DAMN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! MY FUCKIN' NAME IS NOT ICHIRUN! IT'S ICHIRU. JUST ICHIRU. GOT THAT?

Headmaster: But-

Ichiru: NO BUTS! I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES THAT MY NAME WASN'T ICHIRUN. BUT YOU JUST HAVE TO COME OUT AND RUIN MY ALREADY PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LIFE. SO SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I KILL YOU OLD MAN! AND FOR THE RECORD, HOW DID YOU EVEN COME UP WITH THESE STUPID NAMES?! ZERORIN AND ICHIRUN ARE THE WORST NAMES I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY INTIRE 17 YEARS OF LIFE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH A HEADMASTER WHO LOOKS LIKE A GIRL AND ACTS LIKE ONE! HOW DOES ZERO _STAND_ YOU? I CAN'T STAND YOU AND I'V ONLY KNOWN YOU FOR A LITTLE WHILE! AND ZERO HAS KNOWN YOU FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG!

Ruka: Riley, I think you should say something.

Riley: Like?

Ruka: Like "Stop Ichiru" or "Calm down."

Riley: I prefer not to. Then it makes things more fun to listen to. And for once, I don't have to deal with this problem.

Ruka: Why you little…!

Riley: *innocent look* Yes?

Ruka: Never mind.

Riley: Okay. I won't mind your stupidity Miss Diss.

Zero: Miss I can't count over 15.

Yagari: Miss I make up for my stupidity by being pretty.

Aido: Miss I love to throw sand in people's faces.

Rima: Miss I can't see why Kaname-sama doesn't love me.

Seiren: Miss My biggest challenge was learning how the microwave works.

Ichiru: Miss I'm so blind with stupidity that I can't even see that Ichiru was talking before I just had to interrupt.

Ruka: You people are mean. I can't believe I ever told you people my life secrets. All 18 of them.

Rima: *gasps*

Seiren: What?

Rima: *starts to cry* She can say 18! I'm so proud!

Seiren: *laughs uncontrollably*

Ichijo: Ha! That's funny!

Ruka: GOOD-BYE!

Ruka has logged off

Kaname: She's gone.

Riley: Bummer. I wanted to tell her something.

Kaname: What? 

Riley: Bye.

Kaname: *smiles* that's nice of you.

Riley: I know.

Haruka: That's fuckin' it! I'm sick and tired of listening to you talk to Kaname like there isn't something you're trying to hide!

Juri: Say it nicer. Don't be so mean to Riley.

Kaname: What are you guys doing here?

Haruka: Protecting you from the witch bitch.

Riley: Witch bitch. That's stupid as hell.

Haruka: You are so stupid. I know you hate Kaname and you're waiting for a good time to hurt him.

Riley: That's a lie.

Haruka: Everything about you is a lie. Why don't you tell Kaname who your real parents are and what exactly you are. Actually, I'll do it for you. Kaname, she is the daughter of Shizuka and Rido. Her blood line consists of these: Hio, Kuran, Shoto, Kiryu, and Toma. Don't even ask how she's related to Toma and Shoto; just believe that I'm not lying to you.

Riley: You got me. How amusing.

Kaname: You're the daughter of the Kuruizaki-Hime?

Riley: Hmm yeah.

Kaname: Why are you hiding it from me?

Riley: Because.

Kaname: Because?

Riley: Because. I never had a reason to hide it and I never really had a reason to tell it.

Kaname: Why were you hiding it from me?

Riley: The Senate is trying to find out where my mother is hiding me. I can't believe they haven't looked here. Stupid old people.

Kaname: You're sure this is the only thing you're hiding from me?

Riley: Well…


End file.
